Apologizing
by Gryffindorable
Summary: Lily's mad, and James Potter WILL pay - but he's wondering what, exactly, he's done. Shameless JamesXLily fluff with a healthy amount of RemusXSirius thrown in - sorry, Mom. Birthday fic for RavenclawsomeMom. T for innuendo-y goodness.


**Me no own, you know sue. This is a brithday fic for RvenclawsomeMom, and my first attempt at all dialauge.**

* * *

"POTTER!"

"Ohhh, she's using last names. Someone's in trrrrrrrrrrrroubllllllllllll le..."

"Yes, Lily-love?"

"Don't you 'Lily-love' me, you bloody berk!"  
"Oooooh, Jamsie-poo's in trrrrrrrrroub – ow!"

"Shut _up_, Sirius."

"My lips are sealed, Flower. But you know, if I'd known it would result in synchronized slapping, I never would've gotten the two of you toge – OW! Yes, Lily, shutting up, sir."  
"Wow, Sirius, you said 'synchronized'. I didn't know you knew any polysyllabic words."

"..."

"It means 'more than one syllable'."

"..."

"You know how you used to *cough* _still_ *cough* sound out your words with claps?"

"Yes – Moon – ny?"

"A syllable is one clap. 'Polysyllabic' means more than one clap."

"..."

"Do I need to make it simpler? Is it too hawd fow Siwius to un–dew–stand?"

"...Shut up, Moony."

"Nah, I don't think I wi – Ow! Yes, Lily, shutting up, Lily."

"Potter, _what_ is this?"

"Well, my dearest Petal, it appears to be your skirt."

"And?"

"And...? Lily, darling, it's just one of your school skirts."

"_Just_ one of my – _ha_ – _JUST_ one of my _school skirts_! Potter, this _happens_ to be the skirt I've been wearing ALL_._ _DAY_. _LONG_!"

"Well, love, I'm not saying you don't look much better without it, and I know we have our own private Common Room, but Sirius and Remus are here, and – ow! Yes, Lily, I know you're wearing pajama pan – Ow! Yes, Lily, shutting up now, love."

"And _what_, pray tell, is written on the _back_ of my skirt?"

"..."

"..."

"OW! I thought I was supposed to shut up!"  
"_What_. Does it _say_. On the _back_. Of my. _Skirt_?"

"Why can't you read it yourself? You're the sma – No! Please don't hit me again – it says '_Property of James Potter_'?!"

"Uh, huh."

"Lily, my darling, my dearest Petal, I swear, I didn't do that."

"Sure, you didn't."

"Lily, love, I _promise_ I had _nothing_ to do with that!"

"You know, I walked around in that skirt _all_ day without knowing my boyfriend had apparently _claimed_ me with sparkling red letters on my arse."

"I'm really sorry, Lily – I don't kn – _mhmm_... Did you just kiss me?"

"I never said I had an _issue_ wit everyone knowing I'm yours, James – I'd just prefer you do it in another way – and _tell_ me first, _please_? That way I can at least object and threaten, if needed."

"But, Lily, I really didn – _mhmm_... Okay, I'll admit to anything if you keep doing that."

"I'll remember that, Ja – mhmm..."

"Great! _Now_ they're snogging! You know, if I'd known I'd have to see them snogging, I never would've done this."

"Wait, _you_ did this?"

"Well, _duh_, Moony – do you think that Prongs would ever have the bits to risk his relationship with Flower?"

"But... _why_?"

"James told me that they _always_ have more fun when they're making up after a fight."

"...Ew."

"Plus, I needed some entertainment – did you see the look on Snivellous's face? OOH! MOONY! _MOONYMOONYMOONY_! I used a pomylylicic – solypillimic – polyzizmamic... ME SAY BIG WORD!"

"Good job, Padfoot, but, um, don't you think we should be leaving now? I really don't want to see anymore of James and Lily 'making up'."

"Oh, ew, gross, let's go. I wonder what they'll do tomorrow – I think I've figured out how to make it permanent, so it'll never, ever, _ever_ come off, and I'm gonna write 'I heart Potter's Broomstick'!"

"So you're going to make her look like a member of his fan club."

"Uh, huh!"

"You do realize she'll kill you if she figures out you've been doing this."

"No, she won't, 'cause then she'll have to apologize to James, and he told me they have almost as much fun apologizing as they do making up!"

"...Ew"

"Speaking of which, you need to apologize to me."

"I do? For what?"

"For insulating I'm stupid!"

"...Do you mean 'insinuating'?"

"...Shut up, Moony."

"..."

"Stop smirking at me! You still need to apologize!"  
"..."

"Pwease, Rwemy? It'll be fun..."

"...Fine."

"Yay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay–"

"Sirius, 'yay' does not have nine syllables. It's monosyllabic."

"...?"

"One clap."

"Ooohhh..."

"You honestly couldn't figure that one out?"

"Stop insinuating me!"

"...You mean 'insulting'?"

"...Moony, just shut up and come apologize to me."

"With pleas – _mhmm_..."

* * *

**...And end with the snogging! That's what "_mhmm_" means, if you hadn't figured it out. **

**Happy birthday, Mom. I hope you liked it.**

**Hey! The rest of you peep! Review? Please?**

**3 Gryffindorable**


End file.
